Of werewolf’s, bubbles and lurid pink hair!
by tallonfoot357
Summary: what really happened the first time that Remus and Tonks met…And what did a Bubblesbath have to do with it? , R/T fluff, YaY! t to be safe Plz,Plz,plz. REVIEW!


_Of werewolf's, bubbles and lurid pink hair_

**By: talonfoot357.**

**Summery: what really happened the first time that Remus and Tonks met…And what did Bubbles have to do with it???? , R/T fluff, YaY!!!!**

**Rating: T to be safe.**

**R/R: please review! And if your gonna *fave* this fic, REVIEV! Plz. ******

**Disclaimer: ya right! Like it's mine!**

_______________________________________________________________________

"Hay moony" Sirius black said as Remus Lupin came into the old kitchen of his house.

Ever since the Dark lord had risen again; the newly re-instated order of the phoenix had been taking refuge In Remus's House.

He had been gone for the last few days of the full moon and his body hurt all over.

Seeing his look of pain Sirius offered "why don't you go take a long hot bath?"  
"Hmmm" was all Remus said as he made his way up to the only bathroom in the house.

He did not really trust the way Sirius had said that, something was suspicious about it.  
But at the moment he really care what pranks Sirius had in mind.

The bathroom was dark as he entered the room.  
And more than a tad muggy, not that he noticed.  
The only thing he was thinking about was slipping into the hot water.

He opened the closet door and flung off his jumper.  
But as he went to unbutton his trousers a cheerful female voice said

"Do you mind shutting the closet door? It's letting in a draft"

________________________________________________________________________

_Ten minutes earlier_

"Uggg" young Nymphadora Tonks said as she came through the front door with one mad- eye moody.

Tonks was a 23 –year-old auror, who had just join the order.

"What don't like the surrounding's dear cousin?" Sirius said gesturing to the shabby, worn out house.

"No it's not that" Tonks said waving to Mrs. Fig, Mundungus and Kingsley

"Than what is it?"

"I have a safety pin in my Boot."

"Why do you have a safety pin in your…..Oh." Sirius said only to look down at her pants and see that nearly every inch of her jeans were covered in safety pins.

"Though why nymphadora decided to cover her pants completely in safety pins I have yet to know" Moody said with a slight growled as Mrs. Fig giggled behind him.

"Seemed a good idea at the time….." Tonks said shrugging.  
"….and any how, where is your bathroom? I want to take bath before is see Dumbledore"

"Ya, 3rd door on the left"

"Thank you"

Tonks made her way up to the bathroom it was small but cozy

(If a bathroom could be cozy)

She started the water in the old claw foot tub, and looked in the cupboard.

Surprisingly it was well stocked with fluffy white towels and two bottles of madam marsh's best bath bubbles.

Tonks guessed that might be just a little odd for a middle-aged single werewolf.

Not that she minded, she liked a man who could have bubble bath and pristine fluffy white towels in his bathroom cupboard and not bother to hide them.

She pored the bubble bath into the water and took of her grubby WEIRD SISTERS tee shirt and the by now famous safety pined jeans, and slipped into the steaming hot water.

It was not seven minutes later that the door opened to reveal a man with hunched shoulders.

He walked in and turned-on the light, not even noticing tonks in the bathtub.

He had sandy brown hair and a kind face.  
He walked to the closet and threw off his jumper.  
His chest was covered in scars and scratches.  
He looked tired and worn beyond his years, Tonks found this incredibly sexy.

She had always been attracted to the Outsider/bad boy type.  
Maybe that's why became one herself.

But as much as she wanted him to take off his trouser's she figured that it might not be the best idea to get a man's attention by waiting to have him try to get in the bath and have him sit on her.

So instead she opted for a different strategy.

"Do you mind shutting the closet door? It's letting in a draft".

As she said this he spun around in shock.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I did not know you were there."

He said taking in her appearance. There was a girl,  
a girl in _His_ bathtub.

_'She looks soft'_ Remus thought as he took in the appearance of the lady in the bathtub filed just enough with bubbles not to show any thing.

She looked around 22 or 23, she had a pale heart shape face and Dark twinkling eyes and not to mention short spiky lured pink hair.

Than in a heart thundering jolt he realized what he was looking at.

He quickly diverted his eyes.  
"sorry"

"Nah that's all right…." She said.

"….you can look. I'm covered. I'm Nymphadora Tonks by the way" she said pulling her hand out of the soapy water and held it out for him to shake.

Remus took the wet and slightly pruned hand and shook it.

"Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you miss tonks."

"Just Tonks" she said laughing.

"Well it is nice to meet you Tonks, are you new to the order?"

"Yes, I'm and auror see, so mad-eye said that I might want to join."

"I see….Well I best get going."

"Ok see you in a tic!"

He left the room feeling Fairley dizzy. _'Okay what just happened?…'_ he thought to him self looking down the long dark hallway _'…..You_ _left the room with out a shirt that's what happened'_. He thought answering his own rhetorical question.

This time he did knock.

"Come in." she called.

She had gotten out of the tub and stood there only in a towel.

She was looking rather rumpled as she turned over a raggedy Tee shirt in her hands.

"Look Mr. Lupin, I really hate to ask you this but do you know any cleaning charms? I'm rubbish at them and I want to look some what clean when I see Dumbledore"

"Remus….How do you do your laundry?"

"umm…at the laundry mat"

"Hmm…" he seemed to be thinking about something, than he snapped out of it "….Oh! Yes no problem"

He took the shirt and swiped his wand over it a few time and gave it back to her.  
"thank you!, I could get used to this" she said sniffing the Shirt affectionately.

"My pleasure, as much as I would love to stay here and chat…" he said as she giggled into the shirt, "…but I rely must kill Sirius"  
"good luck with that!" she said beaming at him.

He made his way down stairs pulling his shirt on as he did.

He entered the kitchen to see that snape and Dumbledore had joined the "party".  
upon seeing Remus's entrance Sirius stopped glaring death stares at Snape to laugh hysterically at Remus.  
Remus was giving him a glare that said 'your dead to me, and will be dead soon' as Tonks walked in the room.

the meeting was mostly silent except the sound of Dumbledore's voice as he filled the order in on the goings on of Lord Voldemort, and Tonks intermittently busting out in giggles when ever she caught Remus's eye.

fin.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N I don't know were "your dead to me, and will be dead soon..." it was something on that line, I saw it in a R/T fanfiction, but i do not remember what the name was of the writer...If you know of you are the one who wrote it, i am sorry in advance **


End file.
